


Waking Up To Something New

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Waking Up To Something New

As she opened her eyes, all Ruby was able to see as darkness. She was able to feel something soft, like a bed, under her as she moved around for a short bit, not wanting to move too far and into something she wouldn’t like. “Hello….? Is anyone there?!”   
  
“Oh! She’s awake!”

  
“Well hurry and open the door!”

 

Muffled voices came from what the young girl assumed was no more than ten feet away and behind a door. She was proven right as the door flew open and two figure stood in the light before flipping the light switch on and brightening the room. Letting her eyes adjust to the change in light, the crimsonette took not that she was in fact, on a bed. A heart shaped bed no less. Shaking her head, she looked back to the doorway to see Cinder and Emerald standing there with soft smiles on each of their faces. “What did you two do?! I thought we were friends!”   
  
“Calm down, Ruby!” Emerald started, taking two steps closer to the bed and stopping. “We wanted to admit something to you before prom, and… being from Haven, this is the best we could come up with. Just hear us out!” The thief ran her hand through her green hair and stepped to the side to allow her boss to speak next.   
  
“You see, Ruby…. We both… Well, we both love you. And neither one of us knew how to tell you or bring it up without hurting the other. So… we agreed that this was the best way to go about things.” Cinder stepped closer to the bed, even sitting on it as she kept her auburn eyes locked with Ruby’s silver ones. “I know it’s a very weird confession and something you never would’ve expected, but please just give us a chance. One night each of your time before prom. And when it’s time, you pick who you want to be with more, or tell us you don’t want either of us.”   
  
“I… I don’t know what to say… No one’s ever told me that they liked me before.” Ruby shuffled a bit in the bed but sighed as she saw the hope on her friends’ faces and not wanting to disappoint them. “Okay okay! Fine. I’ll spend time with Cinder first. But, tell me something.”   
  
“Sure. What is it?” Emerald asked, honestly a bit jealous that she didn’t get picked first.   
  
“Where are we?” The crimsonette asked, crawling out of the bed and accidentally flashing her cock to both girls for just a second before tucking it back in with hopes neither saw.   
  
“We’re in our dorm. Or, the extension of our dorm.” Cinder answered, gesturing past the doorway into the next room and showing off a Beacon dorm room. “We had this extension built to give us more space since we… like to get intimate with ourselves sometimes.~” That definitely earned a soft whine from the younger, an undeniable bulge forming under her skirt as her hidden member stiffened. “We are able to stay for a long time, so we figured we might as well make it to what we like.~”   
  
“I see…” The silver eyed girl spoke, making her way to the dorm door and trying to hide her cock before the other two noticed her fiddling under her skirt. “Well… Um… Cinder? Don’t you think we should get started on our date day? If you two want me to choose, then you’re going to have to prove yourself.” There was a bit of nervousness and a bit of embarrassment that lingered in her tone as she spoke.   
  
The partial maiden stood from the bed and walked over to the door to stop Ruby, a bit of joy in her eyes as she did so. “Well, I figured we could do something here!~ Emerald could go out for the day and sight see and enjoy herself while we stay, order in a pizza or get some food from the mess hall and just watch a few movies or something.~” Cinder smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around the younger girl as she finally stood behind her. From this spot, she got a good view of the girl’s cock poking her red striped panties out from under her skirt.   
  
“Well, I guess we can do that. I’ll just have to let my team know. I’m sure they’re worried.” Turning around and quickly grabbing her scroll, the crimsonette sat on one of the beds in the normal portion of their dorm as Emerald kissed her cheek and left. The thief made sure there was a bit of a sway to her hips with each step she took until she closed the dorm door behind her. “You two… really do like me, huh..? This is such a new experience…”   
  
“You’ve really never had someone have romantic feelings for you before?” Cinder asked, sitting next to the young girl. “Someone as cute and kind as you?~”   
  
The young leader quickly shook her head and placed her scroll down after explaining the situation to her sister. “Well, everyone on my team has kissed my cheeks a few times. But nothing more than that. And for Yang, she was probably just kissing her little sister’s cheek. Not kissing her crush’s cheek.” Even though it was just hypothetical, the girl didn’t seem at all bothered at the thought of her sister possibly having a crush on her.

  
“So, I guess this would be entirely new to you, huh?” Cinder asked, leaning in close and closing her eyes.    
  
“What would be-mmph?!” Ruby was quickly silenced as Cinder’s lips met hers and the older woman refused to pull away. And, even though the silver-eyed girl wasn’t expecting the kiss, it was gentle and loving. There was something warm about the feeling of having this woman kiss her, the way the older woman’s hands gently caressed her body and seemingly pulled her body into the palm of her hand, the taste of her lips, and even the smell of her perfume wafting into Ruby’s nostrils. Everything was just… perfect to the scythe wielder and she didn’t want the kiss to end, even as she lightly melted into it.   
  
However, all good things must come to an eventual end. Cinder pulled her lips away from Ruby’s and simply gazed into her silver eyes. “Judging from how you didn’t pull away, I’d say you enjoyed that.~” Sitting back, the older woman watched the futa nod and look a bit disappointed that she wasn’t instantly getting another kiss just like it. “Well, if you want more, just say so.” Biting her lip to try and work a reaction from the other girl, Cinder made sure not to make eye contact. “Or, I suppose you could just take it from me.~”   
  
Ruby barely had time to process what the amber-eyed woman was telling her before she pounced, pinning the black-haired woman onto her back and staring into her eyes. “I… I don’t want to just take it from you, but… my body moved on its own. Besides….” She trailed off, looking away from the faux maiden in slight embarrassment.   
  
“You mean this?~” Cinder quickly reached down and grabbed Ruby’s still hard member and stroked it through her panties. “I don’t mind that you have it. In fact… it makes me happy.~”   
  
“It does?” Her voice was a bit shaky from the sudden pleasure that flooded her system due to the simple handjob.   
  
“It does. I’d love to feel it inside of me! But.. you know, only if you’re okay with it.~” Caressing the crimsonette’s cheek, the Haven student pulled her into another loving kiss, smiling the entire time their lips were connected. “I’ll even teach you what to do if you haven’t done it before.”   
  
“O-Okay…” She was a bit hesitant to just flat out have sex with someone who wanted her affection, but her friend already knew she had it and there was no hiding it now. Not like the lust in her body didn’t cause her to think of having Cinder ride her anyway. “I don’t see why we can’t do that…”   
  
“Good!~” Standing to her feet, older woman made her way to the other room, stripping as she walked to show off her body and the sway of her ass just like Emerald had done. “Come on in here and we can get started. I want to make sure you enjoy it.”   
  
Shuddering just from watching her older friend walk to the bed in the other room, Ruby knew she wasn’t going to be able to last long since she was already leaking pre-cum into her panties. Though, the lust in her body refused to really care. She wanted the woman in front of her and she was literally offering herself to Ruby. Making her way into the other room, the crimsonette was a bit nervous and slow at ridding herself of her clothing, but before she got into the bed she was already naked and shaking a bit. “I... “   
  
“Don’t be so nervous, Ruby. Take a deep breath.” The older woman smiled and made her way to the edge of the bed to gently caress the younger’s cheek. “You’ll do perfectly. Especially with a magnificent cock like this.” Running her fingers along her slit, Cinder realized just how wet she was as she waited for Ruby’s cock. Even without lube, neither of them would feel any discomfort from how much of her clear arousal spilled onto her thighs and coated her lower lips. “Come on.~”   
  
There was something soothing about the words as Ruby listened to them, about the way Cinder was delicate with her body but still taking charge of the situation, and above all, something incredibly arousing and sexy about her body. Following the older woman’s charge, she lined herself up with the waiting cunt and slipped the tip of her cock in, feeling the warm and snug embrace of the woman’s core. Both girls let out a loving moan before the amber-eyed woman wrapped her arm around Ruby and took a deep breath.   
  
“Go slow, Ruby.~ Take your time and enjoy every second of this that you can.” Wrapping her long, slender legs around the girl’s waist and locking them together by her ankles, she slowly guided the girl further in. Just like she had hoped when she saw the meaty shaft, she was being filled to the brim with each and every inch that Ruby pushed herself into Cinder’s tight hole. “Oh, dust!~ You’re so big! Fuck me… Fuck me, Ruby! Pump your hips and fuck me!~”   
  
Doing just as told, the crimsonette started pumping her hips in and out of the woman until she eventually bottomed out inside of her. The moment she was hilted, both girls screamed in pleasure before meeting for a passionate, rough, but still loving kiss. Ruby’s hips only stopped for a moment before they started back up again, fucking the woman under her like there was no tomorrow.   
  
“Oh god, oh god, oh god!~” She didn’t want to admit it, even though she was already screaming, but Cinder loved having the feeling of having Ruby’s cock stuff her and pump in and out of her with the girl’s furious pace. She definitely wasn’t a virgin but this was something new. No one had taken this kind of speed and it was pleasurably throwing her mind into pure bliss and ecstasy. “Keep going!~ You’re gonna make me cum!~”   
  
Ruby leaned down to capture Cinder’s lips once again as she continued pumping her hips with the speed of her semblance. Just like she had expected, it wasn’t long before she reached her peak and came. Throwing her head back and moaning incoherently, the young leader dumped glob after thick glob of seed into the older woman with a smile on her face. This, of course, sent Cinder over the edge of her own orgasm, causing her cunt to clamp down on the young girl like a vice and earn a few more ropes of cum flooding into her womb.   
  
Panting together and gazing into each other’s eyes, neither girl had anything to say to the other that wasn’t already known. Ruby didn’t want to pull out of Cinder’s warm body and Cinder didn’t want her to pull out anyway. Cinder wanted to catch her breath before giving Ruby another kiss, and Ruby didn’t want the kiss to be interrupted from having to breathe again.

 

Unfortunately, before they could share the end of their special moment together, the dorm door opened and Emerald walked in. “Sorry! Forgot my scroll and….” Her voice trailed off as she saw the trail of clothing leading to the other room. “I wasn’t even gone twenty minutes!”

 

The crimsonette quickly covered herself up, embarrassed for some reason as Emerald stormed into the room. “I just… I… uh… I couldn’t help myself!” She tried blurting out to defend herself. “Cinder’s just so sweet and nice and she’s so soft-”   
  
“It’s okay, Ruby. You don’t have to defend yourself…” The green haired thief said with a light sigh. “Cinder is a mistress of seduction, even to me.” A slight blush rose to her cheeks as she gave her confession. “It’s not the first time she’s seduced someone I’ve wanted to be with, and I know she’s wanting to try to seduce me and make it a threesome.”   
  
“Well, why not, dear? It’d be a great experience for all of us and you can ride Ruby this time.” Spreading her legs, the partial maiden smiled and let some of the crimsonette’s cum flow from her quivering cunt. “If you want, I can get in the shower while you and Ruby enjoy yourselves. It’s only fair that way.”   
  
“I… I don’t know…” The green haired girl sighed and sat beside Ruby. “While I’d love to be able to-” She was easily silenced as Ruby captured her lips in a passionate and lustful kiss.

 

After letting the kiss linger for a moment, the team leader pulled her lips away from her friend and smiled. “Well, I’m still in the mood for another round. So, how about we have our turn and Cinder gets in the shower? When she comes back out, we’ll all just spend the day watching a movie or something. That way you each get some personal time with me, and then we can all spend time together in case I choose to be with you both.~”   
  
Both Emerald and Cinder shared a look before smiling to each other and nodding. “Makes sense.” The maiden smiled and got off the bed, cupping her hand over her slit to keep in as much of her lover’s seed that she could. “I’ll get in the bath and take my time enjoying it. You two have fun.” She leaned in and gave Ruby a quick kiss before leaving the extended room.   
  
“I guess that just leaves you and me, Ruby.~” The thief cheered with a smile, crawling closer and closer to the other girl until she was pretty much leaning above her with a lustful grin on her face. “I’m not like Cinder.~ I’m going to do all the work and you’re just gonna sit back and enjoy yourself. Understand?”   
  
The silver-eyed girl nodded with wide eyes at the sudden change in personality from the two girls. “S-Sure.~” She watched Emerald throw the blanket off of her and off the bed to the floor, exposing her twitching cock to the world. “Wait, what about your clothes?”   
  
“There’s a reason I wear the kind of outfit that I do.” With a quick swing of her arm, most of the clothing was off her body and on the floor, leaving her in just her green laced bra and panties. “It’s very easy to take off when I need to.~” Planting a kiss on the younger girl’s lips before she had a chance to respond, she shifted her green underwear just out of the way of her already wet slit. Reaching just under her hips, she wrapped her fingers around the base of Ruby’s cock to line it up with her core. “Are you ready, hun? I’m pretty sure I’m tighter than Cinder is.~”   
  
Ruby’s eyes lit up at the thought of entering something tighter than the other older woman. “Yes! I’m ready!~” Reaching up, the scythe wielder grabbed the back of the thief’s head, pulling her into a kiss and silently prompting her to impale herself on the thick member. As their lips parted for Emerald to moan, the crimsonette pulled her back into another kiss, forcing her tongue into the other’s mouth. The two battled for dominance over the kiss, but in the end, it was Emerald who won, pushing the younger girl onto her back and bouncing her hip as teasingly as she could along Ruby’s shaft.   
  
Smiling into the kiss as her tongue played with the other’s like a toy, Emerald started to bounce her hips faster and faster with each passing moment. The way the younger girl’s cock filled her cunt, stretching and molding it to her shape, the thief had never experienced anything like this and it drove her wild. Every bounce she made happen, she’d reach the base of the girl’s cock and feel the tip press against her cervix. No cock she’d ever had was this big and perfect for her cunt. Soft gasps leaving her lips quickly turned into roaring moans as the bed creaked under them. “Oh god, Ruby! Your cock is absolutely amazing! Now I see why Cinder wanted to be with you so much!~”   
  
Moaning under the girl’s neck, the crimsonette smiled and bucked her hips into the older woman, wrapping her arms around the green haired slapping her ass. Words were at a loss for her as she was losing herself in the pleasure. Everything around her started to fade away as she felt her second orgasm quickly approaching. The way Emerald’s inner walls clamped around her member was heavenly. Cinder’s was as well, but the sheer vice grip that Emerald provided with enough slickness to side in and out without hurting herself was just magical in her mind.

 

Leaning down, Emerald captured the younger girl’s lips in a passionate and loving kiss as she brought her hips down roughly a few times. “Ruby, I’m gonna cum!~” She moaned into the kiss, biting the younger’s lower lip. Her orgasm quickly washed over her body, causing her cunt to clamp down around Ruby’s member as she threw her head back and screamed into the room as she sprayed her juices along her lover’s stomach, coating the underside of her breasts.   
  
Feeling those perfect walls clamp around her member, Ruby was quick to throw her head back and release her load inside of the other girl. Rope after rope of cum pierced past the thief’s cervix and into her womb, filling her almost entirely. “Oh dust, Emerald!~” After releasing all she had, the crimsonette felt the girl collapse to her side while keeping the cock inside of her. “That… That was amazing….”   
  
“It really was, Ruby. Your cock is just...perfection.~ Even if you pick Cinder, I’m not letting you stop fucking me.” The green haired thief smiled and gave the crimsonette an endearing kiss before sliding the thick member out of her cunt, cum and arousal leaking down her thighs and onto the bed. She quickly and eagerly cuddled up to the younger woman.   
  
Cinder walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel as she spotted the two cuddled up together and a smile came to her face. “Awe. You two done already?~ I thought I’d be able to come back and start teasing Emerald a bit.”   
  
“Cinder!~” The green haired vixen whined as she heard her boss talk about teasing her in front of Ruby. “She hasn’t even picked which one she wants to go with yet.”   
  
“Well...am I allowed to pick both of you?~” The younger girl asked with a smile on her face, meeting the gaze of both of the girls she just creampied. “I mean… I already found you two to be beautiful before this. And, you both seem to love me, so… I don’t see why I shouldn’t pick you both and make us all happy.~”   
  
Both criminals started tearing up at the silver-eyed girl’s confession. “Yes! It’s definitely allowed!~” They both cheered and hugged the girl, showering her face in soft and loving kisses.   
  
**Prom Night**

 

“Emerald, are you ready? We need to go and meet Ruby at the Mess Hall!” The maiden sat on her bed in her tight prom dress, legs crossed and heel tapping on the floor. “She picked us both, and I don’t wanna disappoint!~”   
  
“I know, I know! I’m coming!~” The young thief stormed out of the bathroom in a mint green, skin tight dress that stopped just under her ass, showing her thighs to the world. “Alright. I’m ready.~ You look great, Boss!”   
  
“Remember, call me by name when we are in public. I have no idea how our girlfriend would react if she knew we were criminals. Though, as students, we do leave in a few days, so I don’t think we’ll have to tell her.” Standing to her feet, the maiden walked to the dorm room door and stopped when the door flew open, and their date flew in.   
  
Wrapping her arms around her dates, Ruby smiled and gave them both a loving kiss before setting her feet back to the floor. “So, are my lovely ladies ready for the big night? My team doesn’t know I’m dating both of you, just that I have a girlfriend now. So, let’s surprise them!~”   
  
“You got it, Ruby!~” Emerald smiled, placing a soft kiss on the younger girl’s cheek and taking hold of her hand, Cinder doing the same thing for the other side.   
  
The younger student had a bit of a spring in her step as made her way to the prom with her dates in toe. “Oh, girls!~ Here are my dates!~”   
  
“Dates?!” Weiss was the first to answer as she looked the two Haven students up and down with a surprised look in her eye.   
  
“Damn, Sis! Didn’t know you had it in ya to bag two at once!~” Yang cheered with a smile, making her way to Emerald and Cinder. “Take good care of my sister. Got it?!~” As she asked, Cinder and Emerald got to watch the lilac pupils quickly swirl into a shade of red but her tone remaining the same.   
  
“Oh, calm down, Yang.” Blake said from behind, hugging the blonde and planting a kiss on her cheek. “It’s Prom Night. Let Ruby enjoy herself with her girlfriends. Though, I thought she only had one girlfriend.”   
  
“She does!~” Cinder cooed, bringing her free hand to her lower lip. “That’d be me. Emerald and I have just made…. Arrangements, we’ll call it, for her to be able to be with Ruby as well. She’s just missing that special title.~”   
  
“Cinder!” Ruby quickly snatched her hand away and turned to look to the older woman, a frown on her face. “You know that’s not how things went and you shouldn’t go telling my own team lies! Now apologize or you can mosey on back to your dorm room and I’ll enjoy the night with Emerald!” There was no one around the group who wasn’t taken aback from what they just witnessed, especially with Cinder nodded and hugged the other woman in a silent apology. “That’s better. Now, as Blake said, it’s Prom Night! Let’s have some fun!~”

 

As Ruby and her dates went off to dance, Weiss cleared her throat and looked to the rest of her team. “Did any of you think Ruby had it in her to talk to someone other than us like that when we screwed something up?”   
  
Blake was first to answer, almost giving an aroused purr as she did. “Nope.~”   
  
“Not at all. Though, she did always scold me if I accidentally burned her cookies. Don’t even get me started on how she acted if Dad or I ate her strawberries.” Yang smiled and crossed her arm over her chest, watching her sister dance away with a smile. “Guess I don’t have to worry about her getting hurt too easily.”


End file.
